


Dumb Ways To Die: Kingdom Hearts edition

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dumb Ways to Die, Fan Soundtracks, Game: Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Game: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Game: Kingdom Hearts Coded, Game: Kingdom Hearts I, Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Game: Kingdom Hearts χ, Gen, I would love to see an audio version of this so let me know if you want to make one, fan song, gonna put it under those character tags because those are the ones suffering from dumb ways to die, i completely encourage it but i just wanna know so i can listen to it, i did not tag those in the correct order but that's fine, lots of stupid ways to lose when playing the Kingdom Hearts games, parody of Dumb Ways To Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: There are a lot of dumb ways to die in the Kingdom Hearts games, more than enough to make a Dumb Ways To Die: Kingdom Hearts edition. So that's exactly what I did.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Dumb Ways To Die: Kingdom Hearts edition

**Author's Note:**

> I proudly present to you the Dumb Ways To Die: Kingdom Hearts Edition

Get struck by a lightning bolt

Is your fighting style too bold?

Fall off the ship and drown

The reaper’s come to take you down

Dumb ways to die

So many dumb ways to die

Dumb ways to die

So many dumb ways to die

It’s hard to fight what you can’t see

Getting shot from way out of reach

Challenge a suit of armor to a fight

Or lose a game and run out of time

Dumb ways to die

So many dumb ways to die

Dumb ways to die

So many dumb ways to die

Did a Heartless take your Heart

Or did Nobodies catch you off guard

Did the water dance too fast for you

Or did your copy defeat you

Dumb ways to die

So many dumb ways to die

Dumb ways to die

So many dumb ways to die

Crash a comet with your Gummiship

Lose a fight to a lunatic

A bunch of thorns that you can’t get through

I wonder, how else can you lose?

Dumb ways to die

So many dumb ways to die

Dumb ways to die

So many dumb ways to die

Try to douse a flame in a room of fire

Put up a good fight but then get too tired

Lose your soul to the darkest of shadows

Controller out of batteries in a difficult battle

Get juggled by angry rabbits

Now tell me, which one of these is

The dumbest way to die

Dumbest way to die

Dumbest way to die

So many dumb ways to die

**Author's Note:**

> All of these dumb ways to die are things I've seen in Let's Plays or things that happened to me during my own playthrough of Days. Try if you can figure out what dumb way to die from which game every line represents, and let me know what you think in the comments! I 100% encourage people to make an audio version of this, just let me know if you do, I'd love to listen to it.


End file.
